


The Test

by PossesseeOfAvarice



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Gay, Ghoul, Just smut, M/M, Nameless ghoul - Freeform, Other, Papa Emeritus 3, Papa III - Freeform, Porn with Small Plot, Sex, Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossesseeOfAvarice/pseuds/PossesseeOfAvarice
Summary: Papa III testing out some new guitarists for his band after the old ones left.. He discovers a small ghoul he really likes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the idea and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Let me know how you liked it in the comments!

Papa Emeritus III started a search for new ghouls for his band. The old guitarists left when they didn't wanna play anymore after 6 years of touring and recording so he had to find a few new ones as fast as he could.

He wouldn't just choose anyone who could play an instrument. They needed to be special.

His plan was very well thought through.  
He'd meet every single one of the ghouls that wanted to play in his band and take a look at them, talk to them and see how willing they were in a little _test_. If that's what one could call it.

The third ghoul in line was a small figure.  
After Papa sent two previous ghouls outside, the small ghoul started to tremble a bit.  
He knew the band, most ghouls did.  
And he already liked the new Papa since he was totally breathtaking when he wore his black costume on stage and he seemed like a really nice guy.

 

"Come on, beautiful one." Papa waved at the young ghoul.

"How are you?" Papa asked as they sat down on a couch in a room which seemed to be the Pope's bedroom.

"I-I'm good, sir."

The young one's voice was shaking a bit. Man, Papa really was intimidating.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I am a guitarist and I've heard of this opportunity through a friend and.. Yeah.."

"Well, you look good. A bit small but the people love small ones." Papa answered with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me, how far would you go for me?" Papa asked after a while of observing the small body.

"I-I'm.. I don't think I'm prepared for this question." The ghoul was anxious he'd say anything wrong.  
"How much do you want to be in my band? To be my favorite little guitarist?" The smaller man's heart started to pound louder at the thought of being Papa's favorite.

"I... I'd love t-to serve you, sir."

"Wow, now that's what I love to hear!" Papa said, clearly aroused now.

"But first you have to do something for me.Prove what you said. Serve me and obey me, okay?"

Papa's voice was a little lowered and much calmer than before.

"O-okay." The boy said, thinking about the possible consequences of this deal.

"Stand up, take off your clothes, my dear." Papa said in a commanding tone.

The ghoul's small heart was racing now. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his pale skin. He had three big red scars on his bare back and his dark brown hair fell back in place after the shirt was removed.

"My, my... That's something new..." Papa said smirking as he eyed the slender boy in front of him.  
The ghoul was covering his chest with both hands, hiding a pair of small boobs while blushing hard.

Papa slowly walked up to him and let his eyes wander down the slightly curved body.

"Tell me, little one. You _are_ a man, right?"

"Y-yes, I just.. I am.. Well, you see my problem.." The ghoul said ashamed now.

"That's not a problem, dear. Not as long as you don't hide it from me." Papa looked him in the ice blue eyes now.

The small ghoul let Papa's hands slowly take his own away from his chest.  
The taller man started to let his eyes wander up and down the body in front of him.  
The ghoul was blushing even harder now.  
But he agreed and he wanted to be near Papa every day.

"And now the pants. Everything. I need to see if you fit me but from what I see you look... perfect." Papa softly whispered, almost moaned into his ear.  
The small boy obeyed immediately.

Papa slowly let his gloves slip off his hands and started to lightly stroke down the smaller man's chest, watching his nipples get harder with every touch.

"Do you think you can... do my little test?"

"I think so.." The small one said.


	2. Thank you, master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa having his way with the new ghoul.

"Good boy." Papa said, seducing the small man in front of him, causing a small whimper from him.

Those words... Even hotter coming from Papa.

Papa led the ghoul to the black king size bed on the other end of the bedroom. He pushed him down by his shoulders and the boy landed on his back on the bed.

Positioning himself on his lap, Papa bent down to kiss the ghoul passionately before he said in a low tone:"Let's see how good you are. Two rules: try to be as quiet as possible, no loud moans unless I tell you to. And second one: don't come without my permission!" 

"Did you understand?"

 

The small one's chest was expanding as he took all of his courage out of his racing heart as he finally said: "Yes, master."

"Ooh...such a good little boy... I'm enjoying you way too much.." Papa whispered into his left ear.

The boy was dripping wet by now. If someone would have told him that he'd be in this situation, fuck he'd have not believed it.  
His pussy was aching for Papa's dick, the small ghoul started to stroke himself with the left hand as Papa started kissing his neck.

"Oh, P-papa... Mmmh thank you, daddy..." 

"Oh, such a needy boy, so eager to fuck, am I right? Do you want your master to fuck you?" 

"Ngh...y-yes master..please.."

The little demon suppressed his moans as he pushed one finger inside himself.  
Papa watched him. He thought it looked just beautiful, the shaking body, his twitching chest with those small pink nips, and his wet pussy.

Papa let his hands wander down the ghoul's sensitive pale figure, the touch lightly tickling his sides in the process, causing the ghoul to giggle a bit.

"My god, you're so sensitive, little one.. I love it." Papa said as he smiled at the squirming mess under him.

As the giggles slowly faded into light moans, Papa began to position himself on top of the boy, starting to lift the small man's hands over his head, cuffing his hands onto the bed.

Papa scratched down the ghoul's arms hardly with his nails, making the ghoul scream.

"Ssh, what did I say?"

"I need to be...ngh...quiet, master. It's just s-so hard."

"Try it!"

"But p-please f-fuck me now.. Papa... Master.." The ghoul whined out as he felt the sting of the hard scratching. But he loved it.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, master."

"Good."

"P-please, Papa... Scratch me some more.."  
The demon moaned in a soft voice while his eyes were closed.

"Not like that. Beg for it." Papa said in a dark tone, almost growling out the words as he felt his cock getting harder at the sight of the helpless little man beneath him.

"Ngh, oh please, daddy... Please, master! Please please me. I wanna feel your nails scratch all over my skin, please, I'm begging you!" The ghoul whined out desperately.

As soon as the ghoul ended his sentence, Papa grabbed him by the waist and swiftly turned him over.  
He started to undress himself, leaving the ghoul moaning softly into a pillow, waiting for what was yet to come.

He gave his small ass a little spank and the ghoul twitched in excitement.

"Aaah! Fuck!! Ngh!" The ghoul screamed into his pillow, biting it hardly as Papa suddenly dug his nails into his soft, scarred back.

Papa's pointy nails left red long marks on the small boy who was panting heavily now.

"Still wanna be fucked?"

The ghoul couldn't answer, he was still trying to catch his breath.

Another slap on his ass, harder this time.

"Mmh! Y-yes, of course, Papa, m-master. Yes, please f-fuck me already, I'm so wet for you."

"Such a good boy.." Papa hummed softly as he turned him over again.

Good lord, how the small one loved to be praised. It made his knees even weaker than before.

Papa reached for a black bottle of lube in his drawer and started putting some on his dick as he started to pump his dick at a low pace, making the ghoul watch while licking his lips.  
He wanted to touch his Papa so badly but his dreams wouldn't come true because of his restraints.

Papa slowly ran his fingers down the submissive man's leg, watching him squirm at the burning sensation.  
He then slid his middlefinger into his pussy, pushing it as deep as he could.

The boy's facial expression was so fun to look at, his mouth wide open, still trying to suppress his moans for his Papa and his eyes tightly shut.

"How much do you like this, pet?"

"Ngh.. I-I love it.. Thank you so much.."

As Papa felt himself coming soon he pressed his dick into the small boy's pussy, causing a loud moan from the skinny ghoul which turned him on even more.

He moved faster and with every thrust he hit the man's special spot. The ghoul was pulling harder on his handcuffs now as he felt his orgasm build up. 

"Please, let me cum, daddy!" The ghoul screamed.

"Go on, little one, come for your master!" Papa's moans echoed through the room

"Oh god....shit!! Ngh... Thank you! Thank you, master!" The small one cried out as his master finished himself inside of him.

"Oh shit, you were so so good, little one... You did... So well for me. You're such a good boy." Papa said lovingly as he rested his body beside the ghoul's, both trying to catch their breath.

After he freed his cuffed hands, the skinny arms of the submissive demon immediatel grabbed Papa's hips as he let his mouth kiss down his lean figure before licking up the left over cum on Papa's dick.

"Mmh, thank you, little one.. I enjoyed this so much. Still wanna be in the band?"

"Of course" the little ghoul said, looking up to his lover.

"I'll send you the contract tomorrow then. Let me lead you outside now. And again, thank you for giving yourself to me. That's all I needed."

 


End file.
